everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/OC Sandbox
i brainstorm here, basically i call this a “live sandbox” because unlike my typical wiki entries, there will be constant micro-edits and little-to-no planning or edit summaries involved, just like the good old days. it should go without saying that everything here is subject to change Unposted Characters evolving bits of info about characters that will be posted on the wiki in time :^\ ((redoing this part cause i wanna be a bit more descriptive with the bullets)) 'Adonia Conceit' *pinterest board *tba 'Alara Sihirli' *pinterest board *tba 'Alexandria "Alex" Dumas' *tba 'Antonio Aragon' *pinterest board *tba 'Azalea Frostfang' *tba 'Azure “Zuri” Coachman' *pinterest board *tba 'Baby Goodfairy' *pinterest board *tba 'Blair Vasiliev' *pinterest board *tba 'Blandina "Dina" Flores' *pinterest board *tba 'Bonnie Cobalt' *pinterest board *tba 'Brawny Charming' *pinterest board *tba 'Brilliant Charming' *tba 'Cadbury Cottontail' *tba 'Cadencia Encantador' *pinterest board *tba 'Cadou Bonacieux' *pinterest board *tba 'Claude du Plessis' *pinterest board *tba 'Coeur d’Alene Murphy' *pinterest board *tba 'Courtney von Bathory' *tba 'Crimson King' *pinterest board *tba 'Dawna O'Hara' *pinterest board *tba 'Devilyn Sinclair' *pinterest board *tba 'Dipper Teran' *pinterest board *tba 'Dollilah of Merryland' *pinterest board *tba 'Edmund "Dandy" Freeland' *pinterest board *tba 'Eppie McBride' *tba 'Esther Peachy Smith' *pinterest board *tba 'Fairfax Blondette' *pinterest board *tba 'Finnegan Trident' *tba 'Florian Nightley' *tba 'Gale Gossamer' *tba 'Gandaki Hamsatti' *pinterest board *tba 'Garrett Gardenfairy' *tba 'Giselle Demetrius' *tba 'Glassidy Coffman' *tba 'Hercules Chaffinch' *pinterest board *tba 'Hoshiko Yamato' *tba 'Huckleberry “Huck” Amby-Jamb' *pinterest board *tba 'Hui Long' *tba 'Huynh Nguyen' *tba 'Hylla Hippolytus' *pinterest board *tba 'Idris Ainsley' *pinterest board *tba 'Isla von Mollusk' *tba 'Jason "Fleece" Nolan' *tba 'Jesseva "Jess" Pipt' *pinterest board *tba 'Jinx Alla Bad' *pinterest board *tba 'Johanson Lackland' *tba 'Jolene "Jolinx" Phearse' *pinterest board *tba 'Jupiter de Schoye' *pinterest board *tba 'Kiki Doolittle' *pinterest board *tba 'Kishijoten "Kishi" Yamato' *pinterest board *tba 'Lillith Gue' *tba 'Lynnie F. Baum' *pinterest board *tba 'Maeve Marie' *pinterest board *tba 'Maleeka Mansouri' *pinterest board *tba 'Melinoe Tantalus' *pinterest board *tba 'Merlin Prins' *tba 'Minerva Blossom' *pinterest boards *tba 'Misery Scrooge' *tba 'Missy “Pepper” Claus' *pinterest board *tba 'Molly Rogers' *pinterest board *tba 'Mombu "Laveau" Northmancy' *pinterest board *tba 'Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang' *pinterest board *tba 'Nautalia Griffiths' *pinterest board *tba 'Norman Beatific' *pinterest board *tba 'Pasithea Sweetpea' *pinterest board *tba 'Passerine Dame' *pinterest board *tba 'Peony Qi' *pinterest board *tba 'Pietro Gynt' *pinterest board *tba 'Pozy Rozenbaum' *tba 'Queenie G. August' *tba 'Rainbow Archer' *tba 'Repentance de Schoye' *tba 'Rhea Unicorner' *pinterest board *tba 'River Thames' *pinterest board *tba 'Romina Ramirez' *pinterest board *tba 'Rosebud "Sissy" Nolan' *pinterest board *tba 'Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels' *pinterest board *tba 'Rosmarus Brothers' *pinterest board *tba 'Ruinous Charming' *tba 'Sephos Z. Cupid' *pinterest board *tba 'Sherwood "Sher" Lionheart' *tba 'Sterling Prime' *pinterest board *tba 'Suellen Sluefoot' *tba 'Sultanah Shiva' *tba 'Tank D. Bullock' *pinterest board *tba 'Tharwah Nahas' *tba 'Thomasine Canty' *pinterest board *tba 'Valerie de Milo' *pinterest board *tba 'Vermilia Burgundy' *tba 'Waylon Z. Krizzle III' *pinterest board *tba 'Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler' *pinterest board *tba 'Yvette Chatte' *pinterest board *tba 'Zachariah "Zach" Hugson' *pinterest board *tba 'Ziwen Tang' *tba External Links *Pinterest Boards *Playlists Category:Subpages